Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 14)
The fourteenth season '''of ''Cube Ultra Hardcore consists of nine episodes; it premiered on September 19, 2015 and concluded on October 05, 2015. The season introduced two new participants and twenty returning veterans, keeping the roster at twenty-two participants. Production In this season of UHC, twenty-two participants are paired up, creating eleven teams of two scattered in a 1500x1500 map with a shrinking border by 200 blocks per episode. Mumble makes a return from the previous season, this time their teammate are not mumble and each team have a separate teamspeak room. Partial cut-clean makes its' debut, food will be cooked but ores will not. Strength II is disabled once more. Graser10 organised the season, the intro sequence was made by FinsGraphics, while StrauberryJam hosted the introduction. The song used is "Epic Intro" (unofficial name) by an unknown artist.Fin - Epic Intro The server used to host the season is Play Cube SMP. The series follows the 2-day format, new episodes releasing every other day, starting on the premiere. Episodes continues to be 20 minutes long, like previous seasons. Episodes ''Episodes are an estimation. '' : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 14)/Episodes '' : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Participants '''Teams :For more information regarding the actual players, click here: List of Cube Ultra Hardcore Players. :''Bold indicates a debutant; other contestants are considered veterans.'' *PatClone *JWingWangWong *Kiingtong (Will) *'PrivateFearless' (Isaac) *MrMitch361 *Bayani *RumbleCrumble *TheCampingRusher *CreeperFarts (Ant) *HyperCraft (HyperDarkness/Dylan) *Pokediger1 *HBomb94 *Dfield *TYBZI *Tofuugaming *StrauberryJam *Grapeapplesauce *NoBoomGaming (NoBoom) *Graser10 *Vasehh *8BitHomo *[[MlgHwnt|'MlgHwnt']] Summary 'Early Game' The season started out rough for a couple of teams. Grapeapplesauce of Green Team was quite unlucky in the beginning, as he took 5 hearts of damage from PvE. Not long after, Kiingtong from Gray Team was accidentlly punched by his teammate, PrivateFearless. Meanwhile for the Black Team, RumbleCrumble was snuck up and silently killed by a Creeper early in the first episode. This however did not prevent his teammate TheCampingRusher to opt for an aggresive approach as he went out hunting early despite being unenchanted. 'Mid Game' Despite being a mumble season, teams did not encounter until Episode 3 when Orange Team and Purple Team surfaced near each other. CreeperFarts and HyperDarkness of Purple Team were pumped up to fight but HBomb94 perceived them as the stronger team and opt to retreat for a more strategic position. Despite Orange Team having better gears, Purple Team dealt more hits with their arrows while Pokediger1 accidentally shot his teammate. As a result both HBomb94 and Pokediger1 died back-to-back, eliminating Orange Team. Down under the caves, enchanted StrauberryJam and Tofuugaming of team JoeJam heard and stalked the unenchanted (#)JailBaitTornado, consisting of 8BitHomo and MlgHwnt. The poor gear match ups caused the defeat of 8BitHomo and MlgHwnt, eliminating (#)JailBaitTornado. 'Battlefield Terrain' Meanwhile, TheCampingRusher silently stalked into ChiTown's cave but unfortunately for him, both DfieldMark and TYBZI were enchanted and easily killed TheCampingRusher, eliminating Black Team. ChiTown and Purple Team would later then fight above ground. After a long series of bow shooting and taking higher ground, the two teams ended up in a melee clash on flat surface. During the all-out fight, HyperDarkness was at one point double-teamed. The weakened HyperDarkness backed away and ate his golden apple but was swiftly killed by TYBZI before the healing could take effect. Meanwhile CreeperFarts tried to put down lava but got himself caught on fire instead before DfieldMark finished him, eliminating Purple Team. ChiTown and JoeJam would then square off down under a cave. With only a one block opening between them, both team could barely reached each other. Despite having better gears, ChiTown however not only started the fight at lower hearts but they were also at a position where JoeJam could attack them easier. TYBZI would eventually broke a block and rushed in. Due to the narrow path, DfieldMark was not able to back TYBZI up and things got harder when Tofuugaming placed water, slowing DfieldMark even more. As a result, TYBZI faced off with Tofuugaming, killing him only to be finished off by StrauberryJam. StrauberryJam would then kill the weakened DfieldMark while he was still in water, eliminating ChiTown but left StrauberryJam the sole survivor of team JoeJam. Bayani and MrMitch from Teal Team found and battled Gray Team in Episode 6 and began a series of bow fight. Having better gears, the Gray Team defeated and eliminated the Teal Team. Meanwhile, Graser10 and Vasehh of the White Team encountered Cyan Team, consisting of PatClone and JWingWangWong. With White Team being enchanted and Cyan Team being not, it was clear that Cyan Team was at a disadvantage. Cyan Team tried to hold on to their higher ground but ultimately failed and eliminated. With no healing item left, White Team wanted to look for gold until they heard the Gray Team. Initially torn between retreat or attack, Graser10 did a quick check on health tab and noticed both teams were at a relatively similar heart level. With that information, White Team attacked the Gray Team. Gray Team however had golden heads and with it, they eliminated the White Team. 'Final Three Teams' By Episode 9, three teams remaining. Despite having a bad start Gray Team stood out as the dominating team with 4 kills. JoeJam also had 4 kills but with only one member still alive while in the Green Team, NoBoomGaming was unenchanted and Grapeapplesauce only had Fire Protection Efficiency Chestplate. Gray Team and Green Team met first with Gray Team having the obvious armor advantage. Gray Team however had the height advantage and was able to weaken PrivateFearless severely. This forced Gray Team to retreat while Green Team not keen on pursuing them. Instead Green Team went after solo StrauberryJam. However, StrauberryJam's enchanted gears and his lag made it difficult for Green Team to damage him. Not wanting to engage in a 2v1, StrauberryJam would then successfully lured Green Team and Gray Team to engage. All that chasing however drained NoBoomGaming of his food and he eventually was unable to run. Panicked, he accidentally placed lava, stepped on it, rendering him to half a heart and was killed by StrauberryJam. Grapeapplesauce now alone, hiked up to a mountain and began bow shooting Gray Team on another mountain. Gray Team were not landing hits and decided that mountain battles were in their disadvantage. On the way down, Kiingtong jumped into water but was unfortunately killed by fall. '1 vs 1 vs 1' Now in a 1 vs 1 vs 1 scenario, PrivateFearless despite being the most geared, he was also the weakest at hearts. StrauberryJam began chasing after him while Grapeapplesauce chased after StrauberryJam. StrauberryJam successfully killed PrivateFearless, eliminating Gray Team. In the final fight, StrauberryJam had gear advantage while Grapeapplesauce had hearts advantage. Ultimately Grapeapplesauce’s health prevailed him just barely enough to defeat and kill StrauberryJam, eliminating JoeJam. With that, Grapeapplesauce and NoBoomGaming were crowned winners of UHC Season 14. Elimination Kills 'Individual' 'Team' Trivia *This season is the second year anniversary of the series. However, it did not premiere in August but in mid-September. *Dfield later confirmed this on his stream. He said that this season will be after PAX Prime. He also mentioned that everyone was too busy on the days they planned to record. Dfield Stream **He also commented about Bee could not make it on the dates they planned to record because of her traveling. *This season was pre-announced by Graser10 in his video.Graser's Video **In the video, he was given an image. This image particularly has 14 hearts, each having cracks in the middle, possibly correlating to the fourteenth season of Cube UHC. **Both video and the tweet includes a time, 5PM EST, which is coincidentally the same time Cube UHCs would premiere.Cube Tweet **Several Cube members retweeed the tweet, they are Grape, Straub, NoBoom, Dfield, JWong, Kiingtong, Poke, Tofuu, Tybzi, and Graser. ***Other regular non-Cube SMP participants such as Bayani, CreeperFarts, HyperCraft and 8Bit also retweeted this. Newcomer PrivateFearless also tweeted the post *Talekio does not make a return as he wasn't at home to record. Talekio Tweet Pt.1 ** He also said that he's not entirely sure if he'll return in the next season. Talekio Tweet Pt. 2 *Rumblecrumble was the first to die he died in episode 1 by a creeper and became the 5th player in cube UHC history to die in the first episode. *Tofuugaming, is the first to take damage. *Graser10 was the last person who took damage this season. *This marks the debut of PrivateFearless and MlgHwnt into the Cube UHC series. *First appearance of Vasehh since season 5. *The first episode of the season is Tofuugaming's 100th episode in the entire Cube UHC series. *Like Season 11, there are no female participant(s). **This is however is the first season to not feature any female skin ***In Season 11, by mistake, Tofuugaming had a female version of his skin *Similar to Season 10, the roster of the season is twenty-two participants. *In Episode 1 Kiingtong is punched by his teammate, Privatefearless, without a heal. *In a few videos, participants mentioned that it was difficult to play due to the Minecraft servers being down. This possibly means that the season was recorded on September 13, 2015. Cube UHC S14: Episode 1 (16:13) *8BitHomo has a privated video, entitled "Real UHC Intro", that contains the intro sequence of this season, but with a different song. Warning: 'Song is explicit.Real UHC Intro *There was an issue with the border shrinking as it was not being updated on the sidebar. Shrinking Border Glitch *Rusher is the first person to craft a Golden Head of the season using Rumble's head. *There is a different variation of this season's logo, which can be seen in a few of the participants' thumbnails. The golden apple is more detailed by having a shine. The font is changed from white to a red, and is more bold. The hearts changed to a dark red, and the stem and left are a golden-brown color. It also has a dark red outline. *A working name for the pair: HBomb and Poke was "Chicago Gangsters", but HBomb turned down the name because Poke is from the suburbs. **This team is also the first team to be eliminated. *#JailBaitTornado is the third team to contain the "#" symbol in their team name. **The first being #2MuchSwag from season two and #ChiTownKillerz from season twelve. *Echo commented on his latest videoEcho's Latest Video that he was not invited to this season.Echo - Unfortunately Not Invited *This is the third season won by Grapeapplesauce **All three seasons were mumble seasons **Grape joined Tofuu, HBomb and Talekio as the having most wins in the Cube UHC Series *This is the first season where the victors did not enchant and not in full enchanted gears *This is the third team season where not all the winning team members survive for the final fight **Dowsey won Season 2 but died in Episode 6 while the same goes for MrMitch in Season 8 who died in Episode 1 Gallery 'Intro Sequence S14 - Cube Present.png|The Cube Presents S14 - Ultra Hardcore.png|S14 Ultra Hardcore S14 - Featuring.png|Featuring S14 - T1.png|Team 1 - Pat and JWong S14 - T2.png|Team 2 - Kiingtong and PrivateFearless S14 - T3.png|Team 3 - MrMitch and Bayani S14 - T4.png|Team 4 - Rumble and Rusher S14 - T5.png|Team 5 - CreeperFarts and HyperCraft S14 - T6.png|Team 6 - Poke and HBomb S14 - T7.png|Team 7 - Dfield and Tybzi S14 - T8.png|Team 8 - Tofuu and Straub S14 - T9.png|Team 9 - Grape and NoBoom S14 - T10.png|Team 10 - Graser and Vas S14 - T11.png|Team 11 - 8Bit and Hwnt UHC S14 Logo.png|Season 14 Logo (without Mumble) UHC S14 Logo Mumble.png|Season 14 - Official Logo 'Thumbnails' S14 - Pat Thumb.jpg S14 - JWong Thumb.jpg S14 - Kiingtong Thumb.jpg S14 - Private Thumb.jpg S14 - Bayani Thumb.jpg S14 - MrMitch Thumb.jpg S14 - Rumble Thumb.jpg S14 - Rusher Thumb.jpg S14 - Creeper Thumb.jpg S14 - Hyper Thumb.jpg S14 - Poke Thumb.jpg S14 - HBomb Thumb.jpg S14 - Dfield Thumb.jpg S14 - Tybzi Thumb.jpg S14 - Tofuu Thumb.jpg S14 - Straub Thumb.jpg S14 - Grape Thumb.jpg S14 - NoBoom Thumb.jpg S14 - Graser Thumb.jpg S14 - Vas Thumb.jpg S14 - 8Bit Thumb.jpg S14 - Hwnt Thumb.jpg Videos ''To be added. '' References Category:Cube UHC Category:UHC Category:Series Category:A to Z